


You're Never A Bother

by VeryLateTrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kyvid - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Stendy, Stenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: A world in which half of the world's population is born with the words tattooed on them of the last words that their soulmate says to them. Stan goes through life believing Wendy is his soulmate, but is she?





	You're Never A Bother

When Stan was young, about to enter the third grade, his mom tossled his hair, then patted the spot next to her on the couch. He climbed up to sit next to her, "What's up, Mom?"   
Sharon seemed calm, and she smiled a little at him, "Stanley, you're about to go to a new school year, so I think it's time I told you something rather important."  
Stan was all ears. He gave her his attention, scratching the side of his nose.  
She continued, asking him something, "Have you noticed that there's something written on your back, Stanley?"  
Stan blinked, "Yeah. Big Gay Al says that, like, half of the pop-" Stan struggled with the large word, "-population has that somewhere." Stan frowned thoughtfully, "Why the fuck is that there, though?"  
Sharon gently gave him a pat on the back of his head, "Language, Stan. And, to answer your question, well...Al is correct. Some people have some words written on them, but the words are different for different people. You see, Stan... We're each fated to be with someone, and, for people with words on them, it means that the person we love will die before us. And, the words are what they'll say to us before they die." Sharon looked at Stan, "Do you get it?"  
Stan nodded slowly, "I think I do." Stan smiled, "So, I'll be with someone who really loves me?" He was a bit giddy at the thought.   
Sharon's smile grew, "Yes. And until she arrives, I'll be here to love you."  
Stan was a bit embarrassed at his mom's sweet words, but when she hugged him, he returned it.  
...  
Stan went to his friends the next day. School had started, unfortunately, but he wasn't thinking about schoolwork. His mind was still on what his mother had told him.  
Kyle raised his eyebrows, "No way that's true. I don't have any words on me!"  
Stan shrugged, "Mom said only half of people have them."  
Kyle looked around the group of boys, "Do any of you guys have anything on you?"  
Craig nodded, "Yeah." He rolled up his sleeve, reading his message aloud, "Seeya, honey, I'm going to my tournament." Craig frowned, "Tournament."  
Kyle raised his eyebrows, "No way!"  
Stan nodded quickly, "Told you." The bell rang, and the group went inside to go to their classroom. As they were walking, Stan's eyes rested on Wendy. He blushed, and made his way up to her, "Hey, Wendy."  
Wendy smiled at him, "Hi, Stan."   
Stan felt sick again, like he always does when he sees Wendy, "So, do you have any words on your body? The, uh, the whole soulmate thing?"  
Wendy shook her head, "No. My mom told me that means I die before my soulmate, so my last words are on them, but theirs aren't on me," she smiled, "Do you?"  
Stan nodded, "Yeah."  
With that, they were inside, and Garrison greeted them with his old hat puppet, and Stan groaned.  
Luckily, he was able to zone out, sitting by Wendy. She was his soulmate. She had to be.  
...  
Stan, sure that Wendy was his soulmate, asked her out. She said yes, and his heart melted. Stan tried not to puke as she gave him a quick hug before running off to her friends to tell them about it.  
Stan couldn't blame her; he did the same thing. Stan jogged up to Kyle, a big grin plastered on his face, "Dude, guess what?!"  
Kyle was sitting cross legged against a wall, nose in a comic book. He looked up, eyes lidded, "What? Is this about the dumb soulmate stuff again?"  
Stan stuck his tongue out at him, sitting down in front of Kyle and snatching his comic, "No, well..., sorta. I asked out Wendy! And she said yes!"  
Kyle gave him a smile at that, "Okay, that's actually pretty cool."  
Stan nodded, "Bet, Ky, she's the one."  
...  
Fourth grade.   
Stan was going through a dark spot...for the third time since he and Wendy started dating. She'd broken up with him again, and he was listening to some music Pete recommended him, an arm over his face.  
Stan sighed deeply, cringing a bit as the door to his room was opened. Stan moved his arm a little to see who was there. He furrowed his brows, "Kenny?"  
The blonde waved at him, and made a noise of discontent. He then flicked on the lights, to which Stan groaned. Ken took down his hood, moving to sit on Stan's bed, "Sorry, dude, but sitting in the dark isn't good for you."  
Stan shrugged, "What does it matter? My soulmate's left me. I'm going to be alone forever."  
Kenny rolled his eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic, dude. The perfect gal is out there for ya." He smiled, giving Stan's knee a light tap.  
Stan sighed heavily, "But, I love her, dude."  
Kenny gave him a knowing expression, "Stan, you're ten. You're not going to be with one person for your entire life."  
Stan's heart was hurting. He clutched his shirt over where his heart was, "But, I'm no good, dude. I won't get anyone else."  
Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Stan, I know you've been feeling shitty recently, especially with that attitude of 'everything is shit', but it's no good." The blonde gave him a soft, whole hearted smile, "You'd be surprised at who likes you." Kenny gave him a hug, then left.  
Stan watched him leave, unable to even say goodbye.  
Stan didn't believe all that Ken had said, even if he felt warm as he said it.  
...  
10th grade.  
Time had passed and the same old thing has been happening in South Park.  
Stan was currently laying on the floor of Kyle's room, despite the redhead telling him to just take the bed. Stan had made one of his usual self deprecating jokes, saying something about the floor being his place or something...Stan wasn't too sure of what he said half the time nowadays.  
Kyle was sitting at his desk, studying for a test he had for his Calculus class. He was even wearing the new glasses he'd had to get. Apparently, his vision had gotten worse throughout the years. Kyle didn't care.  
Stan got out his phone, deciding to text Ken, as Kyle was ignoring him to study.  
Stan texted to Ken: Hey, Ken, whatcha up to?  
A couple of minutes passed when Stan got a message back: Heya, Stanny! Not much. I'm going to my job, actually.  
Stan sent back, almost immediately: Oh, sorry. Don't want to keep you from work, then.  
Stan could practically hear Ken giggle at his message. The blonde sent back to him: Nah, Stan. You're never a bother.  
Stan smiled at this, feeling his face flush a little. He always got sort of happy when he was around Kenny, or even just talking to him like this. He replied: Thanks, Ken.   
Stan hummed lightly as he waited for Ken to respond again. About six minutes passed and Kenny hadn't responded.  
Stan got a bit nervous. Had he said something wrong? Maybe his message hadn't gone through. That happens sometimes. So, Stan sent his message again.  
About ten minutes passed this time and Stan was getting worried. Kenny always responded to his texts.  
Stan tried to rationalize. Maybe he'd gotten to work and had to turn his phone off. Yeah. That makes sense.  
Stan tapped his foot, standing up and pacing a little.  
Stan heard his phone ring in his pocket after who knows how long and clumsily answered it, hoping it was Ken, "Hello?"  
It wasn't Ken. Rather, Stan recognized the voice of Kenny's mother. "Hi, is this one of Kenny's friends?"  
Stan replied, worried, "Yes. Stan Marsh. What's wrong?" He could tell something was off by the tone in her voice. She didn't sound as pissed as usual.  
Carol responded simply, "Kenny died walkin' to his job." She muttered something after that, and Stan couldn't believe how calm she was about it. Hell, Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"What? Ken's...dead?"  
Kyle turned around in his chair, "What what what?!" He launched himself next to Stan, his mouth gaping and his glasses crooked on his face.  
Stan felt numb. He sort of remembered hanging up on Mrs. McCormick, but not clearly.   
Stan considered the last words Kenny texted him: You're never a bother. Did that count as speaking to him? If so, then the words...  
Stan shook his head. What was he saying? He's been back with Wendy for a couple of years in a row now. She's his soulmate.   
Later that night, Stan noticed he had a call from Mrs. McCormick earlier, but he couldn't remember what it was about. He frowned, and texted Kenny a simple 'hello', to which Ken replied with a big smiley face.  
Stan felt, for the millionth time in his life, like he was forgetting something.  
...  
Stan had been graduated from high school for about a year now. He was tapping his foot, nervously standing with Kyle in a park. Wendy had picked the location out; she'd said it was cheap enough for them, and that they didn't need to spend too much money on the event. Stan agreed, and besides, it was really quite beautiful.  
Kyle was standing just in front of him, tying his tie on himself, then put it around Stan's neck and adjusted it. "There you go, man." Kyle gave him a smile, and said in a (hopefully) joking way, "You sure you want to do all this?"  
Stan nodded, albeit a bit apprehensively, "Yeah. She's my soulmate."  
Kyle sighed a bit, mumbling the same thing he always does when Stan says something positive about Wendy, "Okay. It's your life, man." Kyle let out a quiet laugh, "Stan's growing up so fast."  
Stan gave him a smile, "And, Kyle hasn't grown at all."   
Stan laughed as Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You dick." Kyle sighed a bit, "Just...make sure and be happy, okay? You deserve it, man."  
Stan looked down at his negative friend. Kyle had grown to always gel his hair, except on days when he just didn't care. He kept it short, and it framed his face better. Kyle's eyes were a dark green, and right now, they were reflecting a bit of remorse and bitterness.  
Stan knew how Kyle felt about Wendy. The redhead made it obvious, but Stan didn't know what he wanted him to do about it. Stan was meant to be with Wendy. That's just how it is. Besides, who else would even *want* to be with him?  
Stan shook away the thought.   
The ceremony was nice. He stood in front of a crowd of his and Wends' family and friends. Kyle stood beside him as his best man. Stan felt a weight on him, and looked over his shoulder to see Kyle resting his forehead against his shoulder.  
Stan shook his head and laughed. This was Kyle's awkward way of telling him that he loved him. By leaning on him in his fucking wedding ceremony. Wow, Stan had such a great best friend.  
The ceremony was...nice. Not the big fireworks type of wedding that his mom had told him how marrying his soulmate would be like, but...It was nice.  
Stan noticed Kenny was smiling a little too wide to be completely natural. The blonde even made a toast, "Wowza, who would've thought that Stan and Wendy would be together after, what, a thousand years?" Ken joked, "I was a bit surprised, but hey, they work, obviously." Ken smiled, voice shaking a little, "Anyway, Stan Marsh... he's been one of my closest friends for a long time now. I may have even had a thing for him, but hell, who didn't, am I right, Craig?"  
Craig, from his seat next to Tweek, snorted, "Yeah."  
Ken continued, "But, what can you say? Soulmates are soulmates." Ken raised his glass, "May you always be satisfied."  
And, they drank.  
...  
Stan is twenty-eight.   
He lives in a simple two story house with his spouse, Wendy. He has a simple job coaching football at the elementary school. And, well, life is simple.  
It isn't extraordinary, but it's not too terribly awful.   
Stan blamed the emptiness he had when he looked at Wendy on his depression. Stan shook his head. It's better not to think about that sort of stuff.  
He was laying on his bed, letting the playlist on his phone play whatever it wanted; he didn't really care right now.  
Stan got off work at three, while Wendy left her office at six, so he always had some time during the afternoon to just think, which he appreciated.  
Stan ran a hand over his face. He turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 6:35.   
Stan frowned. Wendy's usually back at the house by 6:15. Her office was only about ten minutes away.   
Stan grabbed his phone, shutting off his music and calling Wendy.  
It rang...and rang...and rang. She never picked up. Stan's head hurt.   
He sighed. She might be staying late for a meeting, or something of the sort.  
Stan considered that right before he got a call from her. He answered within a couple of seconds of hearing the ring, "Hello?"  
It was her picture and name that came up, but wasn't her voice. He didn't recognize the person speaking.   
The connection wasn't that good, but Stan could get out a few things.  
Wendy was being transported to the hospital... something about a crash. He cursed. Stan's head hurt. He felt like he'd been in a similar situation before, but he couldn't quite remember.  
Stan grabbed his keys, running downstairs and jumping into his car. Stan sped his way to the hospital. He checked it with the nurse at the front desk, who walked him to her room.  
Stan bit his lip. Wendy didn't look too good. He entered, speaking low, "Wends?"  
She only gave him a hum and a, "Hi, Stan."  
Stan sat in the seat next to her bed, "What happened, Wends?"  
She looked pale. Her lips even had a twinge of blue. She had some bandages on her forehead, and was connected to a heart monitor, along with some other things Stan didn't recognize.  
Stan reached out to hold her hand, which was as cold as it looked.   
Wendy looked weak. Her eyes didn't hold that same fight they always did. She wiggled her hand out of Stan's to rest it on his cheek. She gave him a weak smile. Stan noticed the heart monitor was slowing and he was panicking. How? This wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. They were supposed to die when they were old. And, and-He was supposed to have time with her when she was dying.  
This wasn't hardly any time.  
She spoke, but too quietly. Stan had to lean down closer to her to hear her say, "I love you, Stan."  
The beeping followed that. She flatlined. Stan was in complete and utter shock. His eyes were stinging. Did they have the best marriage, the best relationship? No, but she was his soulm-...What was her last words?   
I love you, Stan?  
No. No, the words on his back didn't read that.   
Stan knew them by heart because he was sure he'd never been told them before: You're never a bother. That was the phrase written on his back.  
Stan was able to hyperventilate. She wasn't his soulmate, after all. He was shaking his head as fat tears ran down his cheeks.   
Stan moved Wendy's hand to rest beside her. He'd married the wrong person.  
She wasn't his soulmate. He loved her, but...but oh my God, she wasn't the right one.  
Stan was shaking.  
Nurses rushed in in response to her flatlining. Stan was ushered away from her, just barely getting a glimpse of one of the nurses pulling the blanket on her over her head.   
His head was spinning. He fumbled with his phone, pressing on Kyle's contact.   
Kyle was down at the hospital in no time. He rushed in, immediately enveloping Stan in a hug, "Oh, Stan, I'm so sorry."  
Stan felt a million emotions at once. He pulled away from Kyle, "Dude...the words...Sh-She...When she died, she was supposed to say the words, but, b-but, she didn't. She didn't say them, Ky! She wasn't my soulmate! E-Everyone is supposed to have one person, and she wasn't mine, a-and I wasn't hers. Oh, my God, Kyle."  
Kyle frowned, "Dude, come on, let's get you someplace else. Come back to my place."  
Stan rode with Kyle to his apartment building beside a law office that Stan vaguely remembered Kyle mentioning Davìd was working at.  
Kyle parked his car, going as far to open the door for Stan and walk close to him up the stairs.  
Stan could barely see through the tears blearing his vision.   
Kyle sat Stan down on the couch, and called Kenny, who said he'd come as soon as he could.  
Kyle sat next to Stan, trying his best to comfort him, but what can you do in a situation like this but let the person in grief cry?   
Stan was slowly able to process his situation completely. "Dude... Wendy's... she's... she's gone. For real. She's..." Stan hadn't felt more empty.  
Kyle nodded, letting Stan talk as much as he wanted and not saying much.  
When Kenny arrived, he rushed to Stan. Kyle watched as the blonde was able to hold Stan more naturally. (Kyle was always a bit awkward in really emotional situations.)   
Stan, finally calmed down, and just breathing a bit heavier than normal, told Kenny what had been on his mind. Wendy wasn't his soulmate. He was still processing that and it hurt so much.  
Kenny nodded, "That's okay, Stan. You still loved her, right?"  
Stan bit his lip, nodding, "Well...yes. I mean, I did. I really did, but not...Ugh. I feel awful, but Wendy and I...we both knew it...we weren't really in love, it's just-We both just stayed together. In a way, I think I've always known... But, it's so real now."  
"So, she said the wrong words and everything you thought falls apart." Ken shook his head slightly, "You're never a bother," he mumbled.  
Stan looked up, "What'd you say?"  
Kenny cursed internally. He didn't have a response.  
Stan said softer, "How'd you know that? How'd you know my words?"  
Kenny couldn't explain it easily. He couldn't tell Stan how he'd died. How he always sent that same message to Stan, somehow always fitting it in to the conversation.  
Stan's mind was whirling. Was Kenny...His head hurt. He felt as if he was supposed to be remembering something. And, it had to do with Kenny and those words.


End file.
